


Sound It Out

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's 2014 Kink Bingo fills [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Honor Among Thieves, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Phone Sex, Root doesn't make threats she makes promises, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's put out by the fact that Shaw hung up on her... so it's a pleasant surprise when she calls back, and even more pleasant <i>why</i> she calls back. Root's always up for making a bid for Shaw's attention, and the harder it is to keep, the more she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't help myself. The episode wasn't even over before I was plotting this story. This ticks off my "exhibitionism" square on my Kink Bingo card... can I cross the entire thing off by the end of the year? I don't know! But I guess we'll find out!

Root sighed to herself for the third time in five minutes. Shaw had hung up on her and cut her fun short, and now she was stuck here in the subway, not exactly at a loss for things to do-- there being a war on, she was never at a loss for _something_ that needed to be done-- but certainly with most of her mind on what Sameen might be getting up to with their undeniably handsome number and not the fairly routine bit of hacking she was doing. She wasn't jealous of Tomas. Really, she wasn't. It was fine that he got to say seductive things to Shaw that had made her breath speed up, when all of Root's attempts to flirt got shut down. It was fine that Shaw didn't want her to pepper the sexy conversation with color commentary. It was fine that Root was completely and unbearably green with envy... _damn it._

Instead of sitting there speculating and making herself agitated, Root decided to take stock of their armory instead. Handling guns was a distant second place to handling Shaw, but it was still a joy to hold a well-made weapon, taking the balance, taking aim. Root's fingers danced over Shaw's favorite sniper rifle, and she sighed again. 

"Don't you think so?" Shaw's voice, low and throaty, suddenly filled Root's ear. The hacker perked up, putting down the rifle and going back to the desk to see where Shaw had ended up. The GPS on her phone gave her location, but a quick hack into that building's wireless signals turned up no cameras that Root could peek through. 

"You're very direct," Tomas said, "You should take your time and savor enjoyable things."

"He's not wrong," Root chimed in, and Shaw hummed, and Root's eyes widened when she realized that what she was hearing was kissing. Shaw had called her back... to listen in on her hookup? "Why, Sameen, do you have an exhibitionistic streak?"

"Maybe... maybe I like to enjoy things at my own pace," Shaw purred. "I don't feel like I'm rushing."

"You're a sprinter," Tomas said, laughing. "Let me show you what a marathon is like."

"Oh, please," Root said, rolling her eyes and rolling back the chair enough to prop her feet up on the desk. "Tell me these lines aren't getting to you."

"How about you come up to my speed," Shaw said, and Root closed her eyes to try and imagine the scene from what little she could hear. The whisper of a zipper parting? Was Tomas undressing Shaw, or was she shedding her dress herself? The appreciative sound Tomas made had to be in response to the sight of Sameen's lithe, toned body. Root tamped down another surge of jealousy, biting her lip when a breathy little noise sounded in her ear. 

"I wouldn't let you goad me into speeding up," Root said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger while her mind's eye painted half a dozen possibilities to explain what she was hearing. "You've always been worth spending lots of time on. Too bad we usually get so little of it."

"You're gorgeous," Tomas said, sounding fervent. "So beautiful." 

"He has no idea. You're even more gorgeous when you're doing something lethal. The way you look when you're taking aim..." Shaw gasped, and Root smiled, adding, "You're made for mayhem. It's your natural element."

"You are too," Shaw said, and Root's smile widened. And then for a long moment the only thing Root could hear was Shaw's quickening breath, so close and intimate that Root could almost fool herself into thinking she could feel the warmth against her ear. She spread a hand flat against her chest, feeling the way her own breath was coming faster in response.

"That, do that again," Shaw demanded, and Root wondered what _that_ was.

"Is he good?" she asked, jealousy coloring her voice. Maybe she couldn’t touch Shaw, but she could have an effect on her...

"So good," Shaw moaned, her voice absolutely wanton. Root could feel her cheeks flushing.

"I'd be better. God, the things I'd do to you, Sameen. You don't know the plans I've made. Just try me." She kneaded one breast through her shirt, spared maybe half a second's thought for the fact that she was defiling Harold's chair before tracing the fingers of her other hand up her thigh.

"I want..." Shaw gasped again, cutting off her words, and Root's eyes flew open, staring up at the ceiling of the subway station.

"What do you want?" she asked, hearing Tomas say the same words a beat later.

"You," Shaw answered, and Root shuddered as she touched the apex of her thighs, already so wet from Sameen's husky voice in her ear.

“Do you wish I was there? Wish it was me touching you like that?”

“Yeah…” Root was lost for context clues now, all she could hear was Shaw’s ragged breath and the words she and Tomas spoke, but her mind was filling in details and her mouth was working two steps ahead.

“When you finish this mission I’m going to make you forget all about whatever he’s doing to you. I’ll make you forget about everything except my mouth on you, my hands. I bet he doesn’t know that you like it to hurt some, does he? Is he being nice? He seems like the type to be nice.” 

“Too nice,” Shaw groaned. Tomas seemed to take that as a statement of approval and not constructive criticism, but whatever he was doing, Shaw was certainly enjoying herself. Root just knew that she’d have more fun with her instead. She teased herself with her fingertips, giving Shaw the benefit of her own little gasps. “Don’t stop,” Shaw insisted, and Root smirked.

“Oh, I have no plans of stopping. Not until I’ve wrung every last gasp of pleasure out of your magnificent body.” With Shaw’s moans urging her on, Root pressed a finger into herself with a low sound of satisfaction. “I’m going to leave my mark on you, Sameen, and you’re going to love every minute of it.”

“Fuck, yes!” Shaw sounded almost frantic, fever-pitched. “Yeah, yeah, come on!” 

“Get what you can out of this encounter with him, because after I get to you you’ll be ruined for anyone else. God, you don’t know how bad I need you. I’ll make you need me too.” Root scratched lightly down her throat, curled her finger and shivered with pleasure. “What’ll you let me do, Sameen? Are you going to fight me? You know how much I love it when you make it tough. Will you bite back?”

Shaw’s only reply was a shuddering cry, wordless and raw and the sweetest music Root had heard. She was going to play Shaw like an instrument, wring that sound from her throat over and over again… High on anticipation, Root rubbed herself faster to the soundtrack of Shaw’s satisfied groans, working herself to a peak bare moments before a shrill ringtone sounded and Tomas said “Fuck!”

“Looks like loverboy’s crew is calling,” Root said breathlessly, “Hope that oxytocin doesn’t slow you down any.”

“It never does,” Shaw murmured while Tomas was distracted with his phone. “Big talk, Root. Can you back it up?”

“Try me,” Root said again, grinning. “I’ll see you when your mission is over.”

“Not if I see you first,” Shaw said, and Root laughed, hunting down the tissues in Harold’s desk to wipe her hand clean. She’d have to erase the security camera footage before he got back or risk his hilariously paternalistic outrage at having defiled his workspace. He was the one who told her to lay low, after all, and she didn’t feel bad at all about using that time in a constructive fashion.


End file.
